Darkness Awakens
by Chibi Tenshi-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is not who you think he is. He is really a infamous thief known as the Fallen Angel. Squad seven however soon gets an assignment to investigate on the Fallen Angel. What is Sasuke to do? Sasunaru
1. Meeting the Fallen

Darkness Awakens

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warnings: Well uh… violence and maybe some horror… I have no idea what I'm doing… might have some romance, yaoi or whatever. Sorry if my writing is crappy.

Okay so it's Sasunaru. Don't kill me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto obviously. I wish I did then I could be rich and get more manga.

In the village of Konoha when everyone is asleep people don't realize that whatever is most precious to them is in danger. You see the is someone in the village who has an interesting background. During the day he is a prodigy ninja who seems very cold to others, he's also very charming if you see it, and he's also very intelligent. The person who is being described in this very statement is none other then Sasuke Uchiha.

He seems to have a different side of him in the night. When night falls he truly is a thief. No ordinary thief however. The survivor of the Uchiha clan is the one and only Fallen Angel as many call him. Why you may ask? This reason is not clearly known to people. It may be because when he disappears he seems almost to be falling. Not in a desperate escape but planned on purpose.

Different times he steals a single item or numerous items. It really varies on how he feels or if he's in a good mood or not. The reason he steals, well long ago something was stolen from him. Yet for some reason Sasuke could not find out what that item was. He already tried to figure out what was stolen but soon realized it wasn't stolen on purpose but on accident without the person knowing they stole something from him.

Soon this is where we start. "Lord Hokage! The Fallen Angel has struck again! He has stolen some very special scroll with some forbidden jutsu!" a jounin declared to the Hokage. In a raspy almost hoarse voice the reply came from him, "Send some more Jounin. If this proves too much to handle I'll get the Anbu Black Ops." The jounin gave a 'yes sir!' and soon darted off to where the scroll was stolen. Soon he walked to where a phone was and called another jounin. "Yes, please get Kakashi Hatake and squad 7 up to where I'm located. Right away."

Sakura, a member of squad 7 was humming a tune and headed to the meeting place where they were supposed to meet their sensei, Kakashi. Soon she saw none other than Sasuke himself and squealed. "Good morning Sasuke-kun! How are you today?" Sasuke didn't respond for a bit till he soon asked, "Where's Naruto?" Sakura sighed a little before answering, "There go changing the subject again. Anyway he probably got himself lost that idiot." She fumed at the though of Naruto hogging the attention of her beloved Sasuke when he wasn't even here.

After a few minutes Naruto comes walking over a bridge to the meeting place where he sees Sasuke and Sakura. He gives them a bright smile and greets, "Hi Sakura-chan!" She soon gives him a punch to the head and yells, "Don't act like we're friends you baka!" Naruto gives some small whimpers before seeing Sasuke give a small smirk. Immediately he gets angry and yells out, "Sasuke-teme! What the hell's your problem and you giant attitude!" Sasuke just gives out a 'hmm' and doesn't really answer back. Soon Kakashi shows up surprisingly almost on time. 'Almost…'

The pink haired girl started to yell, "Kakashi-sensei! You're!" soon she stopped herself realizing he wasn't as late as usual. "My my such rude brats you're today." He told them. Naruto fumed at being called a brat. Kakashi soon told them that they had a mission and now he's starting to explain it to them. "Alright this is getting really serious. The Thief Fallen Angel has stolen something of a great value and he is going to strike again at quite some time." Sasuke at that time had a bottle of water in his hands and was drinking it soon though he started to almost choke.

The Uchiha regained his normal state and said nothing. Kakashi soon continued afterward, "As I was continuing… We are going to investigate about the Fallen Angel guy and this is going to be a B-rank mission since we're dealing with a very powerful scroll. You got it?" The team nodded.

Later that night it was time for Sasuke, or the Fallen Angel to make his appearance and tonight he was going to steal scroll containing the history of the Leaf village. He dressed into his comfortable yet stylish thief outfit. He put on the black wings he wore which he had no idea why but wore them anyway. Quietly out of his apartment he dashed across the rooftops of houses and buildings. Soon he finally found his way to the Hokage tower in which his prize is being located at.

After sneaking in through the window he saw the scroll being guarded by some Jounin who looked like they were half asleep. He tossed something outside that made a large explosion which caused the Jounin to wake up and head toward the direction of the explosion. He walked into the room and grabbed the scroll holding it under his arm. Soon he darted out of the room dashing once again across the roof tops. "Hey! Thief! Come back!" someone yelled out. Sasuke looked to see that he was spotted. He made a flee to who knows where he hoped to find a way of escape.

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night. He rubbed his eyes tired and yawned. He soon looked outside the window and saw a figure darting by his apartment. He gasped in surprise to see that the figure moved for the balcony of his apartment. He immediately recognized him and yelled out, "It's the Thief! The Fallen Angel!" The Thief made a shushing noise and walked up to him.

The blond gave off a small blush noting he was extremely handsome. The thief came closer and whispered in his ear, "Do you want me to get caught?" He gave off a smirk. Naruto for some reason shook his head no. The Fallen Angel soon responded, "Good that's what I thought." The thief gave a glance out the window to see people passing by the apartment. Soon he looked back to Naruto, "Do you mind if you let me stay here?" Naruto once again shook his head no. Soon the thief gasped. 'Crap! I didn't know this was Naruto's apartment!' realizing he saw Naruto right in front of him. The blond pulled up the collar of his silky black pajama shirt that was slightly too big for before was showing his shoulder. Sasuke turned around and held his nose. 'Holy shit! I didn't know that, that… he is this god damn cute! Don't get a nosebleed, don't get a nosebleed…' "Fallen Angel? You okay?" Naruto asked. Sasuke turned around and nodded. Soon Naruto's eyelids soon began to close him soon fell asleep on the chair he was sitting on. Sasuke saw that Naruto has fallen asleep and he gave a small smile. He carried the blond boy to his bed and pulled the blankets over him.

He soon couldn't resist him any longer. Sasuke leaned down and gave a peck to Naruto's forehead. The thief looked for a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled something down on it. He left it by Naruto's nightstand and soon left the apartment. The next morning Naruto saw the note that the Fallen Angel had wrote for him. He gasped at it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Thanks for letting me stay for just a bit. I'm sorry that are time together was cut a bit short. If you're wondering why I know your name I just know it okay. I hope to see you again._

_Fallen Angel_


	2. Traces

Darkness Awakens

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warnings: Well… the only thing I have in my mind right now is yaoi or shonen-ai

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

The next morning after the Fallen Angel had made a visit to Naruto's apartment, the blond woke up uneasy. He was still thinking about the thief that arrived at his house that night and questioned why he felt so different around the Fallen Angel. Yawning he finally got out of his bed and headed for the kitchen.

Soon he took a container of Instant Noodle in a Cup and prepared a tea kettle. Pouring the water in slowly he gave another yawn and grabbed out some chop sticks. While he was eating he gave a glance at the clock on his wall and his eyes widened.

"Oh Shit! I'm late! I was that stupid bastard's fault that I'm going to be late!"

Naruto was referring to the thief who showed up last night. Quickly dashing to his room with some noodles he was still swallowing he got dressed and headed out the door. Panting he finally got there surprisingly fast but as always seeing Sakura and Sasuke but no Kakashi in sight. He sighed knowing that by now that he should have expected his teacher being extremely late.

" Hey guys! How are you doing?" Naruto greeted them like always

Sakura looked at him and then she squealed. "Guess what Naruto?! I saw the Fallen Angel last night! He's almost as handsome as Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto gave a look for a moment before sighing again. 'yeah… That stupid bastard though is the one who was at my apartment and was on my mind all night.' He thought.

"Meh… Sakura are you sure you saw him?" Sasuke said with a look of pure annoyance on his face.

Sakura looked at him and then blushed but smiled, "Are you jealous Sasuke-kun? The Fallen Angel and I were staring right into each other's eyes!"

Sasuke glared at her and then thought, 'I didn't see her last night the pink thing… Also why would I be jealous? I already like…'

Sasuke looked at Naruto noting he has always been extremely cute. When he gets mad or when he pouts. Naruto looked back at him but turned away giving a snotty 'hmph!' The Uchiha sighed and just stood against the back of the tree eyes closed and arms crossed. Sakura looked at him with very sparkly eyes.

"Ede… He's so cool!" she squealed.

Naruto plugged his ears at Sakura's voice and grumbled for a bit. After another hour or so of waiting and arguing Kakashi finally showed up.

" Good morning." Kakashi greeted

Sakura and Naruto glared at him for a moment before yelling out.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei!"

The teacher smiled and told them…

"Yeah… well a black cat crossed my path and…" he never got to continue.

"Liar it's been over an hour!" Sakura yelled.

After some warm up training Kakashi made them do he explained more details of there mission.

" Alright settle down… We are going to look for any traces of the Thief in previous locations where he raided. Naruto and Sakura nodded in response. Kakashi explained further details and soon they headed off.

"Wow! This is going to be like Naruto's detective agency!" the blond yelled.

As the four ninja got there they were welcomed by other Chunin and Jounin. Kakashi nodded at them while Naruto seemed to be waving at everyone he saw. They walked into a room that was dark and a glass chest was open with no key in sight.

"This is where the thief stole the scroll. Find any traces of DNA or anything that could lead up to where who it could be." Kakshi explained.

Sasuke smirked at the job he did before and the team had really not found any traces of the thief. 'This raid was way too easy.' He though slyly. Soon what he didn't realize was that there was a feather on the ground. He gave a small gasp when Naruto picked it up.

"Hey! I found a feather! Does this count?" he asked.

Kakashi took the feather from Naruto and examined it. He eyed it carefully and nodded his head.

"Well? So what is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked him.

"It's an artificial feather from the costume of the Fallen Angel." He announced.

"Wow… Kakashi-sensei is so smart!" Sakura squealed trying to almost be a teacher's pet.

"This Fallen Angel guy though must be pretty flashy to wear a costume like this. I mean it's so tacky…" Naruto sighed.

Sasuke fumed a little at the though of his beloved calling him tacky but he didn't want to give himself away.

"Okay… so the first thing we know is that he wears a very tacky costume. Have anyone of you guys seen the thief ever?" he asked.

Sakura soon spoke first, "Yes! His hair is dark as a raven's feather! Also we're in love! We always stare into each other's eyes! Ah… so romantic…"

Naruto made a face and was about to tell him that the thief was in his apartment but decided against it because he remembered that he promised not to let the Fallen Angel get caught. Sasuke smirked at Naruto because he didn't say anything about his encounter with the thief. 'Good…' he thought. The Uchiha wanted for sure his identity to be safe from the others.

While they were supposed to be looking for more clues, Naruto had stared out the window the entire time not looking for really anything in particular. The thief and his words kept running through his mind. It just could get out of his head.

"Dobe… you gonna help or not?" Sasuke came up and asked.

Naruto turned around and saw something. It was something familiar on what he was thinking about. 'The Thief! This is just all too weird. Sasuke reminds me way too much of the Fallen Angel. They're so different. The thief is charming and Sasuke is just well… a bastard.' He thought.

"Alright… We'll be done for today. But we'll continue the investigation in the morning." Kakashi dismissed them.

"Don't we have to work a little harder sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi just shook his head. "We have as much time as needed to work on this mission. We'll take as long as we want."

Naruto just scowled at his teacher. "You're just lazy aren't you?"

Kakashi smiled and nodded.

Chibi Tenshi-chan: Meh… I didn't write enough…

Naruto: Oh well! I'm still going to find out who that stupid Fallen Angel is!

Sasuke:… Good luck trying…

Naruto: Read and review. No flames please!


	3. Mind and Matter

Darkness Awakens

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warning: Well… yaoi maybe. Cursing… Stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

The day seemed to go by very slowly for Naruto the rest of the day. He kept thinking about the thief. He was at home waiting for the tea kettle to finish boiling his water for some ramen. He had his elbow on the table with his hand holding his head. The blond stared out the window.

'How come he's still on my mind? I didn't find too much about him anyway. All I know for sure is that he wears fake wings. They aren't real.'

Sighing Naruto got up and took the tea kettle off the stove. He yawned and rummaged through his cupboard for ramen. He found some and pulled off the sealing on top pouring the hot water in the cup. After waiting he gulped it down quickly and ate.

Sasuke was back at his home as well lying on his bed with his hands behind his head. He also was in deep thought. Till a knock was on his door. Groaning, he got up and answered the door. He saw Sakura standing there where more dressy clothes and was beaming with happiness.

"Sasuke-kun, since we have the rest of the day off I was wondering…"

She never got to finish her sentence with Sasuke saying a "no" and shutting the door in her face. The pink haired girl pouted and walked away. He walked very slowly back to his room. It was dark… just like him. Then again everything that was his or inside him was. The Uchiha kept thinking about Naruto's expression when he saw him. Or rather the thief.

'So cute… Dammit… Uzumaki just has to look all innocent.'

Sasuke shook his head and crossed his arms. He soon though flopped back down on his bed.

"I have another raid tonight… I might as well pay a visit to you though Naruto… Afterward that is."

Sakura was sulking around the village not talking or anything. She headed back home with a sorrowful look on her face. She walked upstairs to her room and she lay out on her bed. "Oh well… There's always tomorrow!" Soon she got her happiness back up.

Later that night Sasuke pulled out his outfit for the raid tonight. He took out the signature black angel wings that he wore and put them on. Fastening the cape he took out his boots and his sword and set them out. After dressing quickly he hopped out of his bedroom window and sped across the rooftops.

Naruto was staring out the window again till he walked to the couch and turned on his TV. He saw a news report that contained some very interesting information.

"The Fallen Angel is making a raid at what it appears to be a book store! That's very strange for a thief to steal from but we are on are way of catching him!"

Sasuke jumped across the rooftops to see two Jounin following him. He took out some Letter Bombs and threw them directly infront of the Jounin. Smoke filled the air causing the Jounin to stop the chase. He was about to go further till he saw someone in front of him. Another Jounin appeared and took out a kunai. Sasuke took out his sword and knocked the Kunai out of the Jounin's hands. He soon fled.

Landing on Naruto's balcony he tapped on the glass lightly. Naruto saw him and gasped.

"Eh?! Again?! Why is he here?" Naruto shouted in confusion. He walked up and opened the glass door. Sasuke stepped in with a triumphant smirk across his features. Naruto gulped a little before running to his room. Sasuke caught him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"You didn't think I would come back here would you?"

Naruto glared at him and responded, "As if! I don't even know why I'm letting you in here anyway!"

Sasuke gave him a kiss on the top of his head making Naruto blush.

"You know you want me to visit."

Naruto fumed a little and broke free out of his arms. "No way in hell would I want you to visit!"

"Naruto you hurt my feelings…" Sasuke made a disappointed face.

Naruto gave off a snotty 'hmph!' and turned away.

Sasuke just chuckled at the childish antics.

"Must you be so immature?" he asked.

Naruto didn't turn around or say anything. That is till Sasuke came from behind wrapping his arms around the blond's waist.

"What the? Get off me!" Naruto yelled

Struggling out of the thief's grasp he looked at him with a look of confusion almost crossing his features. Sasuke grabbed his hand and brought it to his face. He gave the knuckles a tender kiss before giving it a short lick. Naruto's face flushed quickly and brought his hand back to his side.

"Sorry that my stay here though tonight is going to be cut short, again…" The thief growled.

"You know I could turn you in anytime right?" Naruto said

Sasuke turned back to him and grabbed his chin.

"Do you have the guts to turn me in? Is that what you want? To turn me in?"

Naruto blushed again and gasped as the thief leaned in. He stopped only millimeters away from the blond's face. Pulling back he shoved Naruto on his bed and told him, "Get some sleep. See you later."

Sasuke soon left through the way he entered. Naruto looked to where the thief was only moments ago. He put a hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

'What was that for?' he thought.

Naruto soon fell asleep after some deep thought on the thief.

After only a few minutes Sasuke was home. He took off the fake wings and the belt. He laid on his bed soon after looking at the clock by his bed.

"1:00 huh… Guess I spent too much time at the dobe's… Oh well… It was worth it." Soon getting up he undressed only in his boxers and pulled of the top sheet of his bed. Climbing in and pulling the sheet over him he fell asleep thinking about the next day.

Chibi Tenshi-chan: Meh… I'm so sorry that this was so short.

Naruto: R&R please!

Sasuke: …


	4. Fallen Demon

Darkness Awakens

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warning: Well… yaoi maybe. Cursing… Stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Sasuke awoke the next morning and looked at the clock next to his bed. '9:00 am… 9:00! Crap I gonna be late!' The Uchiha didn't even a take a shower and rushed outside. He

was at the directed meeting place and saw that no one else was there. He sighed and put on the cool emotionless mask on his face. Eyes looked around to see Sakura coming with

her haired slightly curled and a flower clip in hair. "Hi Sasuke-kun! How do I look? Pretty?" Sasuke didn't say anything and wanted to take a nap. He was tired after the raid. Soon

he saw Naruto coming with a tired look on his face as well. The blond looked at Sakura and gave off a grin. "Wow Sakura-chan you look really pretty!" Sakura looked at him and

was about to slap him and call him a pervert but soon their teacher came and she stopped looking like a perfect student. "Good morning!" Sakura was soon the only one who yelled

at Kakashi. "Sensei you're late again!" The silver-haired man soon raised an eye-brow. "Well you're no better. Doing your hair? Looks aren't as important as ninja skills." Naruto

soon yawned and almost began to sleep. Kakashi looked down at him. "You know what Naruto" he looked to Sasuke then. "Sasuke too. You guys are going to take a day off

understand?" "No… I want to train…" Naruto soon started to drool and fall asleep. "NO Naruto you're going home and to sleep for the day. Sakura and I will look over the

investigation." The pink-haired girl pouted knowing Sasuke wouldn't be there. Soon the Uchiha walked off and dragged Naruto along with him. After a few minutes the two boys

arrived at Naruto's apartment. Climbing up the tree with Naruto over his shoulder he opened the unlocked window he placed Naruto on the bed. He brushed the blond's bangs

out of his face. Leaning down he placed a small kiss on Naruto's forehead. Soon he headed over to his house and it was sunset. Night was soon coming and Sasuke put on his

wings and boots along with his long cloak. Soon Kakashi had teleported to his room. Sasuke almost fell over in surprise. "So you're the Fallen Angel. I knew it. Mind if I become a

thief too?" He soon pulled out a cape and an even larger mask. The Uchiha was confused. "I'm a little low on cash right now and the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise is out and I

really want it." Sasuke still a little shaken by this he yelled, "Why the hell are you here anyway!" Kakashi just rubbed his head. "Didn't I just tell you?" Sasuke sighed in annoyance,

"Fine you can. But here's the plan…" With this he explained his plan to Kakashi.

Naruto woke up later that night and turned his TV. "Reports of the Fallen Angel and his new comrade know as the Fallen Demon has showed up raiding several places. The Leaf

bookstore was raided but only one copy of a book was taken. Though all the other raids were much larger and of more valuable items." The new anchor lady had gasped seeing

that both of the thieves had passed by her very quickly. Naruto's eyes widened. Not only did he see the Fallen Angel he saw the Fallen Demon too! The Demon actually had Devil

Wings! He tidied up his apartment thinking that they were coming to his apartment since the Fallen Angel usually does. It was about 11:00 and the two thieves had not stopped by

his apartment. Naruto sighed. 'Man… I wish that he was here.' Soon he put his hands on his head. 'No! I can't think that! I don't like him like that!' His eyes though fluttered

closed considering how tired he was. Soon on his kitchen table he fell asleep. His door soon slid open revealing a figure. Naruto was still asleep. Sasuke walked up to him staring

down at him. He pets his head lightly before carrying him to bed once again. This time Naruto's eyes opened seeing the Fallen Angel. He gasped and hit his head on the headboard

of the bed. He rubbed his aching head and looked up at the thief, who was staring down at him intently. "W-What?! What are you looking at?!" The thief just leaned down kissed

Naruto. Quickly was shocked at the sudden show of affection displayed by the thief. "Sorry couldn't help it." Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue at him. Sasuke took out one of

his knives and pointed it toward the tongue. "Don't make cut that off." Naruto put his tongue back in his mouth immediately and smiled sheepishly. Sasuke sighed and ran a hand

through his hair. "You're such a trouble maker… What am I going to do about you?" Naruto just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well why do you visit me everytime you go

on a raid?" Sasuke rose an eyebrow and responded, " I have time to visit besides I like to visit cute blonds who are kind of dumb in the head." Naruto fumed at being called dumb

and was about to attack the Fallen Angel till he was pushed against a wall. His eyes widened a bit with a blush across his cheeks. Sasuke smirked and was leaning in till he glanced

at the clock. 'Midnight?! Already?!' He removed his hands from the wall and leaned away from Naruto. "Well I got to go. It's too late for me to be staying out right now." Before

leaving he took Naruto by surprise and kissed his cheek. "Hey! What are you doing you bastard!" Naruto yelled and pushed the Fallen Angel away. Sasuke smirked and opened

the sliding glass door and jumping out of Naruto's apartment. The blond managed to drag himself to his bed and flop on the mattress. 'Stupid perverted thief…' he soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile Sasuke was going back to his house only to find Kakashi in his bedroom. "What are you doing Kakashi?!" Kakashi who currently had some photos in his hands turned

around and smiled. "Sasuke I didn't know that you had pictures of Naruto like this?" He showed them to Sasuke. There was one of Naruto in the bathtub. The other one at the

hotsprings. The third one of him sleeping. The final one of Naruto… well let's just say some of these photos are better left unsaid. "I had no idea that you liked Naru-chan this

much? It pains to think that you never told your beloved sensei." Sasuke was very angry now. He took the pictures away from Kakashi and yelled, "Go to hell! Now go home and

sleep with Iruka or something!" Kakshi smiled again and responded, "Ok! I was going to do that anyway! But first I need to leave my thief costume here. I hope to go on another

raid. That was fun!" With that said Kakashi left in an instant. Sasuke got out of his thief costume and was now in his boxers. He looked again at the photos and sighed. Putting them

down on his nightstand he laid on his bed and soon fell asleep.

End of Fallen Demon

Chibi Tenshi-chan: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been trying to think of new ideas and stuff.

Naruto: Please R and R!

Sasuke: Stupid Kakashi…


	5. Swingset

Darkness Awakens

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warning: Well… yaoi maybe. Cursing… Stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Respones for Reviews (Sorry I didn't do this earlier!)

**KCameh****: Thanks! Of course this will be a yaoi fic. Yaoi makes the world go round.**

**moogle018****: Yeah I've been busy with some different things. Especially at school right now. I'll only be updating every so often with that. For the Kakashi idea I just somehow didn't want him to be an enemy. So that's what I came up with and yeah…**

**jojo661538****: You're too kind**

**Niver: Thanks a lot!**

**Hikory: Congrats for the longest review. I know made Sakura a bitch in this fic but I've never liked her too much.**

**TheAkatsukiiscoming: Thanks for the short but sweet review!**

**YamiGoddess: My plot I think is too obvious**

**Akamaru012: Yup! The fic will get better as it goes on. I will be a better writer from this!**

**btTara: Still even though Naruto isn't the brightest bulb on the chandelier we still love him!**

**RaitenKitsune: I'll try my best!**

**VampireJazzy: Don't worry I won't stop now - **

**Thanks for all the really nice reviews!**

Sasuke woke up early the next day and was still extremely tired from last night's raid and getting rid of Kakashi from bugging him about the photos. He rubbed his eyes and went to

shower. After showering he put his clothes on took some weapons with him. Before leaving he glanced at the katana that he carried when he was the Fallen Angel. Glaring at he

soon he left. Naruto on the other hand had his daily ramen and was walking around with his orange jumpsuit on. He hummed a happy tune and smiled brightly. Soon though he had

bumped into someone causing him to fall on the ground. "Watch where you're going dobe." He opened his eyes and pointed an accused finger at Sasuke. "ME?! You're the one

who got in my way!" Naruto fumed and gave off a snotty "hmph" Sasuke was falling behind Naruto and was starting to look at his ass. He blushed and looked away but couldn't

help himself from looking at it. Naruto turned around and Sasuke managed to turn the other way with a small blush still on his face. Naruto didn't notice and continued walking on.

Sasuke walked soon ahead of him and soon Naruto walked faster. They started racing toward the bridge they were supposed to meet at. Seeing Sakura though Naruto smiled and

waved at her. "Hey Sakura-chan!" She gave a small wave at him back but then saw Sasuke and ran up to him. She started to cling at his arm. "Why hello Sasuke-kun! Do you

know you're getting more and more handsome everyday?" The pink-haired girl started to bat her eyelashes at him. He grunted annoyed with Sakura on her arm.

Inner Sasuke: Get off, get off, get off…

Sakura was about to kiss him which scared the crap out of Sasuke and soon he panicked.

Inner Sasuke: Damn!

Sasuke poked her forehead pushing her back. She opened her eyes and looked at him with disappointment. She started her emo angsty expression and sat by a tree. Naruto poked

her head with a stick to see what was wrong but she didn't do anything but rock her self back an forth. It seemed like forever and Kakashi still wasn't there. Another hour later he

hadn't shown up. Soon though he showed up. Naruto pointed an accussed finger at him. "Kakashi! You're what? Three hours late!" Kakashi rubbed his temple and sighed. "Late

night." Naruto this time assumed he was telling the truth. His hair being spiked was really out of place. He looked lazier than usual. Standing on his tip toes Naruto tried to put a

hand on his teacher's forehead but couldn't because his hand band was there. "I can't tell if you have a fever or not sensei…" Sasuke had some steam blowing out of his ears.

Inner Sasuke: What?! Why is my Naru-chan making sure pervert over there is ok?!

Kakashi smiled and adjusted his headband a little and he took Naruto's hand in his own and put it on his forehead. Naruto had blushed a little at the sudden contact but felt it was a

normal temperature. He shook away his teacher's hand and turned the other way. "You're fine you big wimp!" Kakashi grinned and you could tell even with his mask on. "Naruto,

I'm so tired though that we aren't going to do anything today. Go home and just have fun. You three should just hang out you know?" Kakashi soon left. Sakura was ready to ask a

question one that anyone could predict. "Sasuke-kun! Since we have the day off want to go on a date?" Sasuke shook his head no and walked away. Naruto on the other hand

replied, "Hey Sakura-chan I'll go out on a date with you!" Sakura just punched his head. "NO! Why would I got out with you!" Naruto gave a small whimper when he rubbed his

aching head. Sasuke turned back at him and when Sakura wasn't around anymore he went up to the blonde. "Naruto… Want to… hang out?" Turning his head the blonde gave a

small blush but nodded his head.

Inner Naruto: I can't be feeling like this around Sasuke! I like the Fallen Angel! Wait a minute… NO I don't. I like Sakura-chan!

In his head Naruto was having a war with himself on whether who he liked. Sasuke reached a hand out to him though and that's what got his attention. He grabbed Sasuke's hand

and stood up. "Where do you want to go?" Naruto smiled, "Ichiraku's!" The Uchiha sighed. He should've guessed Naruto wanted ramen. He also assumed that he would be the

one paying for it. They went to Ichiraku's and Naruto sat on one of the stools. He ordered the miso ramen with BBQ pork and soon started slurping down the ramen. Sasuke who

wasn't hungry really just had some water and looked around. Naruto looked at Sasuke who wasn't eating anything. "Sasuke you really should eat something. It's not good for you

if you don't." No response came for Naruto. He grabbed a clean pair of chopsticks and grabbed some ramen with it. He poked Sasuke's shoulder. He put the chopsticks with

ramen dangling from it to Sasuke's face. "Come on Sasuke just eat a little."

Inner Sasuke: Perfect I'm getting fed by Naruto… In his happy place

He leaned in and slurped up the ramen which caused some miso soup to go on Naruto's face. The blonde smiled but that smile soon faded when Sasuke leaned in again and licked

his cheek that had the miso soup on it. A bright blush appeared on his face. Sasuke smirked at him.

Inner Naruto: Why does that smirk look so familiar…

Luckily at that time the cook wasn't there to see the event. Neither was his daughter so Sasuke was safe. He slapped some money down on the counter and grabbed Naruto's

collar. "Let's go I'm getting bored." Naruto slurped the last noodle and was soon dragged off by Sasuke. They stopped by the academy and there were two swings. They each sat

on one not saying anything to eachother. Naruto decided to break the silence. "Sasuke, thanks for the ramen." Sasuke didn't say anything but he nodded his head. He looked and

Naruto and though about what he should do next.

Chibi Tenshi-chan: Well I'm ending this chapter here.

Naruto: Thanks for all the reviewers!

Sasuke: Must I say something?

Naruto: You just did!

Sasuke: Well R and R…


	6. Affection

Darkness Awakens

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warning: Well… yaoi maybe. Cursing… Stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Respones for Reviews (Sorry I didn't do this earlier!)

**KCameh: Oh crap… My other fics are piece of… well I won't say the word.**

**VampireJazzy: I'm sorry that it's short. I just am so lazy.**

Naruto who was being lazy didn't do much and was thinking of what to say next. Sasuke who was being well… Sasuke didn't say anything really. The blonde opened his mouth

and wanted to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. Naruto's legs were moving back and forth and he was obviously nervous. Sasuke turned to him and was a little

surprised at Naruto being nervous. He loosened his grip on the rope of the swings and brought one of his hands down loosely hanging there. "Hey Sasuke back at Ichiraku's…"

Sasuke cut him off. "Forget it. It was nothing." Naruto frowned. "But…" Sasuke stood up and was in front of him. "Forget it." With that he left Naruto alone to sit on the swing by

himself. Just like he was completely alone. For some reason though he blushed brightly just thinking about Sasuke. He remembered one time when Iruka first came up to him and

was being so kind and careful around him. That feeling made him happy and being with Sasuke at Ichiraku's was just like that but a little warmer. Meanwhile with Sasuke he was at

his apartment and saw his wings hanging up carefully. "Some life I have…" Looking though he saw that Kakashi's aka the Fallen Demon's clothes were missing. Sighing he figured

that Kakashi probably just took them. Going to his kitchen opening up the cainet he took out a glass and filled up with some water. His eyes were even more downcast then usual.

He drank it quickly and set the now empty glass by the sink. He remembered the picture that they had to take when they were just starting as a squad. Naruto scowling at him and

he glaring right back. Younger though back farther in time he first saw Naruto when he was sitting on a dock and Naruto passed by. Sasuke had glared at him that time and many of

the other times of being with Naruto but the thing is would he let go? Would Sasuke let go of his friendship with Naruto? There was going to be no raid so he decided to sleep since

he was tired.

dream state

Sasuke was there and so was Naruto. Nothing was really happening but it was dark. Darkness had completely surround them. Hands though grabbed both of their shoulders and

they were being pulled apart. Hands extended out to try to reach one another but nothing had worked. Soon he was visioning Naruto's death and screams of pain echoed through

the dark room. Looking at Naruto's killer he was very angry. Crimson eyes glared back at him and blood dripped everywhere. He was about to lunge at the killer but gasped when

he saw who it was. Himself… Sasuke was seeing himself. He himself killed Naruto? It made no sense to him. He was about to go over to Naruto till he woke up.

end dream state

Gasping he shot up and sweat was all over him. He felt really weird. Wondering what that dream meant he got up took a quick shower and looked out one of the windows and

started eating a riceball. His apartment was on the very top floor so he could see most of Konoha. Darting though toward his direction with a blanket he saw Naruto. His eyes

blinked with confusion and opened up his window. Naruto had started climbing up the tree and was now sitting on one of it's limbs. He saw Sasuke and his eyes were gleaming.

"Sasuke? I was wondering if I could stay with you for a little bit?" Sasuke gestured him to come in and forward. Naruto jumped in his room and draped the blanket over his

shoulders. Only inches away from Sasuke he was pulled into a hug by the Uchiha. His face was bright red and Sasuke started nuzzling into his neck. "Naruto… Naruto… that's you

right?" Naruto managed to squeak out, "Yeah…" Sasuke's grip tightened.

'You were gone… That terrible dream… I had killed you inside and out.'

"Stay." Sasuke commanded Naruto. The blonde stayed and wondered why Sasuke out of all people was hugging him so tight. The Uchiha's lips though descended on his neck

and very carefully brushed against it.

'I guess the Fallen Angel won't be coming out tonight.'

Eventually Sasuke let go of the blushing blonde and told him to come in the kitchen. The other boy nodded and followed. Sasuke brought out some tea for the two to drink.

"So… why are you here again?" Naruto looked at the floor. "Had a bad dream. We were separated and I killed you." Naruto soon covered his mouth. "Nevermind forget what I

just said." Sasuke leaned over the table and was right in Naruto's face. "Why should I?" Naruto looked up and responded. "You just should." Sighing Naruto stood up. "I leaving

ok?" Sasuke was going to stop him but didn't do anything. With that Naruto who was still holding on to his blanket left Sasuke. Grumbling someone had appeared in front of him

out of nowhere. "Hello Sasuke." Jumping he saw Kakashi smiling. "What do you want you stupid pervert?" Kakashi grinned wider. "Well I wanted to get some Icha Icha paradise

stuff." Sasuke put a hand on his forehead. "So you want to go raid that store then right?" Kakashi nodded. "Fine let's go." Sasuke dressed in the attire of the Fallen Angel. Kakashi

had brought his attire for the Fallen Demon as well. Darting out the window Sasuke had sighed. He was annoyed with the fact that Kakashi is stealing porn crap and using his name.

More new cameras were filming them and much talking was going on between the people about the two thieves. Naruto this time wasn't watching the news. He was still thinking

about that dream he had. Sasuke on the otherhand was dealing with pulling away Kakashi from his porn. They got what Kakashi wanted and darted off. Sasuke though was going

off in another direction. "Where are you going?" Not looking at the other thief he responded, "Somewhere you won't be going." Nodding his head Kakashi headed to where he

lived to enjoy the merchandise he got. Sasuke was heading to Naruto's apartment. Tapping on the glass of door Naruto didn't get up to get it. Sasuke decided he'd let himself in.

He saw Naruto on the couch sitting there with the blanket from earlier today and knees curled to his chest. Naruto saw the Fallen Angel and tears were starting to form in his eyes.

He tackled the thief and hugged him. Startled by the response he asked, "What's wrong Naruto?" Lifting his head up Naruto started to cry. "Oh… I had this awful dream. My

friend had died and I'm the one who killed him!" The blonde had nuzzled his head into the Fallen Angel's chest. Sasuke who was now sitting on the floor with Naruto between his

legs put a hand on his back and started to rub circles on it. The other hand lifted up his chin and he kissed Naruto's cheek. Leaning in again he kissed him. Arms wrapped around

Naruto's back and Sasuke's tongue licked Naruto's lower lip. Naruto responded and opened his mouth which the exploring tongue dived into the warm cavern immediately.

Tongues danced and Naruto's hands had to hold on to the Fallen Angel's shoulders to support himself. Breaking off the kiss Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke looked down

at him with lust starting to fill his eyes. "Will you ok?" Naruto nodded his head. "Ok I'm going to leave so…" Naruto cut him off and kissed his cheek one more time. The Fallen

Angel smirked a little and kissed his neck. "Getting very affectionate aren't we?" Naruto blushed but apologized. "Sorry I didn't mean to…" He was cut off when the Fallen Angel

kissed him one more time and waved off his goodbye. Dragging himself back to his bed Naruto laid there. He smiled and a content look was on his face. He wasn't worrying about

any bad dreams anymore.

End of Affection

Chibi Tenshi-chan: I worked my butt off.

Naruto: No you didn't

Chibi Tenshi-chan: Ok I guess you're right

Sasuke: Well R and R


	7. Finding what was Lost

Darkness Awakens

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warning: Well… yaoi maybe. Cursing… Stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Respones for Reviews (Sorry I didn't do this earlier!)

**RaitenKitsune: Trying before fingers fall off**

**VampireJazzy: Don't worry I'm continuing this all the way**

**Random-Sadness: Thanks! I intend to make it fluffy and cute**

**Crimson Aries: I know. But I came up with this idea before I realized it was a lot like DNAngel.**

**Akamaru012: Ya. I needed someone besides Naruto to annoy Sasuke half to death. Sasuke needed a side-kick during his raids.**

**NaruSasu22: Short but Sweet **

**Hikory: Wow. Two of the longest reviews I've seen in my entire life. Not saying it's bad thing. Tosses a cookie Here have a cookie. Thanks!**

Naruto woke up stretching his arms with the sun warming him. A looked outside and saw that it was very bright and sunny. They haven't investigated on the thief well… now

thieves but taking a break from it for him was sure fun! He'd rather train than stay cooped up inside for a long time. It was one of the best times he slept ever. Grinning he went to

the bathroom to brush his teeth and walked to the kitchen to make himself some ramen. Slurping it down quickly he got dressed and started to walk outside.

Sasuke on the other hand was tired but he was feeling… happy?! Well this feeling was sure weird for Sasuke. He hadn't felt like this since he was really little and his parents

were still alive. Remembering the events from last night he almost got a nosebleed. Almost. He wondered why the dobe got so affectionate with him. Well… More like the Fallen

Angel. How come Naruto was so attracted to the Fallen Angel but not Sasuke himself? Maybe it was because the Fallen Angel is also more affectionate? Or is it the fact the Fallen

Angel has a more whimsical appearance? Sasuke was stuck on that question for a while before he realized he needed to rush if he were to make it to the meeting location in time.

The blonde was already at the meeting location to see no one else there. Well Kakashi was kind of obvious because he was late every single day. His eyes narrowed at the

thought but he smiled again when he remembered the events from last night. That night he felt like someone really loved him more than anyone else. The Fallen Angel was kind and

sweet to him but Naruto still likes Sasuke too. I mean after what happened at Ichiraku's and yeah. He started thinking how he was going to choose between them. Both were very

cool but the Fallen Angel was more like a gentleman and Sasuke was more rude but could be very affectionate if he wanted to.

Naruto kept thinking and worrying tell which one first that he liked one of them. He thought about telling Sasuke but then the end result made him afraid. Afraid that Sasuke

wouldn't be his friend anymore. He liked Sasuke as his friend. Deciding that he'll tell the Fallen Angel first because even if he rejected him he wouldn't be cold mean and harsh like

Sasuke might be.

After a bit Sasuke was dashing to the meeting location. Not showing any signs of emotion but acting like it wouldn't matter whether he ran or walked. He finally saw the point he

was supposed to be at and saw Naruto sitting on the ground grinning widely. He rose an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you so happy this morning?" Naruto turned his head and

put a finger to his lips. "S. E. C. R. E. T." Sasuke just shook his head and leaned against a tree. His arms were crossed.

Sakura soon came and her hair was completely normal but this time she had make-up on her face. Lips were painted a rich bright red and cheeks had pinkish powder blush on it.

Her eyes were lined and she had some pink eye shadow to match. Her eye lashes looked longer with the mascara on. "How do I look?" Sasuke didn't even look at her or move

his head up to see. Not even his eyes were open. Naruto looked up though and smiled again. "You look very pretty today!" She giggled and smiled. "Why thank you, what about

you Sasuke." The Uchiha still didn't respond.

Sakura was a little gloomy now because Sasuke wasn't even looking at her. She didn't want to mess up her make-up so she didn't do much glooming. After a while Kakashi

came and made up an excuse. "Yeah I saw this old lady trying to walk across the street and…" Naruto cut him off. "What are you talking about? You're an hour late! We're

supposed to be training or something right now!" Kakashi looked at the three of them and sighed. "Anyway about our mission for investigating the Fallen Demon. Well I'm

canceling it. Someone else is going to do it." Sasuke sighed in relief and Naruto did too. Kakashi smiled at the thought of his tracks being covered. Sakura was the only one who

complained. "Why sensei? How come we get our greatest mission ever canceled?! I mean we were investigating a hottie!" Kakashi sighed and responded. "Look we just aren't

ready for a mission like that. We're ninjas not detectives." Kakashi smiled again though. " I want you guys just work on genjutsu today. Sakura help the two boys when you can.

I'm going because I'm bored." Sakura smiled at the thought of her helping out Sasuke.

Making the hand signs they practiced escape techniques and other different genjutsu. The boys didn't seem to need help but they trained completely on their own. Sakura put a

finger on her cheek and wondered why Sasuke and Naruto haven't fought at all today. Sasuke on the other hand knew all of this crap and decided to think on what he was thinking

about before. What was stolen from him… He remembered on what happened last night and figured it out. His heart. That was it. Sasuke nailed the jackpot. He wanted to confess

to Naruto as himself not the Fallen Angel on how he felt for the blonde. Since he was in love he didn't want his heart back. He liked the feeling of being all warm and fuzzy when the

person you like was near. Especially someone as cuddly as Naruto.

After training it was nightfall and everyone went home. Sasuke was already in his gear and Kakashi was too. Nodding at eachother they raided different place. The Fallen Demon

obviously a book store with Icha Icha Paradise stuff in it. Sasuke was raiding a normal jewelry store and stole one necklace. Going to another store he got some flowers. He left

them in his apartment and darted straight to Naruto's. Arriving he saw Naruto who opened up the door with a smile on his face. Immediately he was hugged and bright eyes looked

up at him.

Sasuke felt a blush on his face hugged Naruto back. Naruto let go of him and took his hand in his own. They sat on one of Naruto's couches. "Um… Fallen Angel? About last

night… Was it just some one night stand or was it something more? Because if it was then I just wanted to say…" Naruto sighed deeply and looked at him with a blush on his face.

"I… I love you…"

Chibi Tenshi-chan: Yes I'm sorry but I'm leaving you a cliffie. Don't worry there are more chapters to come.

Naruto: Thanks to all the very kind reviewers!

Sasuke: Again R and R


	8. Reunions

Darkness Awakens

Chibi Tenshi-chan

Warning: Well… yaoi maybe. Cursing… Stuff like that.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

I'm SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER!

Respones for Reviews (Sorry I didn't do this earlier!)

**Uchiha Sasuke: Ya I'm no good when it comes to grammar so I'm sorry that you have to deal with it.**

**VampireJazzy: thanks you're really nice**

**KCameh: I'll do my best. I know I haven't updated in like a long time but I've been busy.**

**Crimson Aries: I try to add some fluff in there as well. More will come.**

**Akamaru012: We'll have to see what happens now… cackles**

**Naruchan-in-love: I appreciate small simple suggestions that won't kill my brain**

**Hikory: I apologize for taking so long to update. I've been busy with school work and yeah. Thanks for all the really nice comments.**

**Moogle018: Sorry that you had to wait so long. I've been busy doing some other things.**

**Jojo661538: thanks for your support. It means a lot.**

**PirateCaptainBo: I can understand your opinion. I wanted to give this a change of pace.**

**Raist84: thanks for your very kind comments.**

**Mokulule: Ya that's kind of how I got the idea for this. I just happened to be reading some of it one day…**

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but he tried not to lose his cool. He looked to the side with a small frown on his face. "N-Naruto… I'm sorry but I don't know what to think…" With that said the Fallen Angel left the apartment. Naruto gave a sad smile. His eyes staring where the thief once stood. "I'll wait no matter what."

Naruto saw a small box and some flowers left on his table. He eyed it for a moment before smiling. He picked up the flowers and held them to his chest. He opened the box and saw a small sapphire pendant. Moving some of his sun-kissed locks out of the way from the base of his neck he put on the necklace. Walking to the bathroom he looked at the pendant in the mirror. Again he smiled and headed for his bedroom hoping to fall asleep.

Sasuke was on his way home until he heard some high pitched bells. It was dark so no one could be outside, right? He rubbed his chin in thought and looked around. He saw two men with black cloaks and bamboo hats on. A small red bell was on the shorter man's hat.

One of the men, the one with the bell saw and looked straight at him with red blood like eyes. Sasuke was startled a bit and then he glared. Darting back home he got out of his thief outfit and changed into his normal black outfit. When he opened the door to go back outside again he saw the two men up close looking down at him. He glared back at the shorter man.

"Itachi… What do you want? Why have you returned to the village?" The man known as Itachi pulled off his hat and opened some of his cloak. "My reasons are none of your concern." Sasuke growled and moved his hand down. Soon small chirping sounds could be heard and his chakra was now visible. "Today Itachi you die!" He headed for Itachi with his Chidori attack but failed. Itachi had grabbed his wrist and soon put Sasuke in a large amount of pain.

Sasuke screamed with pain but was soon let go. He fell to the floor there a small amount of drool coming from his mouth. The taller man soon took off his hat as well and brought out a large sword. "Itachi this kid… he looks a lot like you. Who is he?" Itachi's gaze didn't avert from his brother lying on the ground. "Kisame you should know… That is my younger brother."

Naruto heard a loud scream of pain and ran outside. He was running around the village to find where the loud noise came from. Soon he saw what was going on. There on the ground was Sasuke and two men he had never seen before. "Sasuke!" Sasuke soon saw the blonde run to him he yelled back. "Naruto! Stay back! Get away from these two!" He stopped and looked at the two. Itachi turned his head to Naruto with the same cold expression on his face.

Naruto's blood ran cold. 'This guy… He looks… just like Sasuke!' Itachi looked right into Naruto's eyes seeing the fear on his face. "Don't be alarmed. Why don't we go on a walk." Kisame grinned. "You're coming with us. Itachi why don't I cut off his legs to make sure he doesn't escape." "That won't be necessary." Naruto walked forward just with small steps. "Naruto don't!" Soon a puff of smoke came from behind Naruto and there stood… Kakashi. "What's going on?" Itachi looked at Kakashi and Naruto. "Kisame let's go. We can come back later." Kakashi glared at Itachi and then he looked to Sasuke. Itachi and Kisame soon vanished. "You ok Sasuke?" Sasuke got up rubbing his wrist. "Fine." There was some small swelling and his wrist was red. "Sasuke we're going to get that checked at the hospital." Sasuke grumbled. "I told you I'm fine." Naruto soon walked up to him with puppy-dog eyes pleading him to go. Sasuke was taken back a little but sighed. "Fine." Naruto smiled and walked with Kakashi and Sasuke to the hospital.

Sasuke stared at the ground looking disappointed. Naruto worried a bit and asked. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" He didn't move his gaze. "I couldn't kill him. I wasn't strong enough…" The got to the hospital where Kakashi talked with some of the medic nins and other ninja there. Sasuke and Naruto were in a small room with a bed a closet and some plants. Sasuke looked to Naruto and frowned. Naruto cocked his head a little. "Naruto… I want to tell you something but I don't know if you'll accept me for who I am after I tell you." Naruto shook his head. "Nonsense! We've been friends for a while. I'll listen."

Sasuke took a breath and started. "Ok Naruto… I-I… love you a lot. More than a boy should…" Naruto was blushing and started shaking his head. Sasuke soon continued. "I also need to tell you something about me… You know the Fallen Angel right?" Naruto shook his head yes. "That's me… I'm the Fallen Angel. The one who comes to your apartment after most of the raids. Telling you soothing loving words. That is me…"

Chibi Tenshi-chan: Sorry that the chapter is short. I also apologize for the late update.


End file.
